


Midnight dip

by OpheliaPending



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, james is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: Teresa didn't plan on leaving the club with someone that night but something about the way his arms moved under the dim lighting and the soft rasp of his voice had her hooked.





	Midnight dip

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say how bloody hot is James like my god 
> 
> i'm still practising my dialogue and other things too so please be kind!

The smell of popcorn filled the air as Kelly Anne was schlumped along the length of the U-shaped couch, flipping through the channels. Her legs were splayed over Teresa’s, the same way it was every Saturday night that they hung out. Teresa was thankful that Kelly Anne had finally dumped her arsehole of an ex, her exuberance from the split clearly apparent. They settled on watching flip or flop, though the mundanity showing little appeal to Kelly Anne. 

“I’ll get some wine to go with the popcorn,” Teresa stated and shuffled her way into the kitchen while Kelly Anne slipped to the liquor stash, realising she was in the mood for a little more fun than the reno show was going to provide. 

“I want to go dancing,” Kelly Anne’s adamant tone made it obvious that it wasn’t a question. She settled the bottle of Don Julio on the marble counter in front of Teresa and strolled to the cabinet to grab some glasses. Teresa looked down at the specially crafted bottle and then back up to Kelly Anne, raising her left eyebrow slightly. 

“What?” Kelly Anne’s head bobbled somewhat, the way it always did when she felt she was being judged. 

Placing her hands up in fake surrender, “No judgements. A little fun now and then is good,” Teresa spoke and proceeded to line up the glasses and pour a couple fingers in each. They clinked their drinks together and took a sip. 

“Smooth.” Teresa nodded along with her friend. “Although,” Kelly Anne spoke up, a hint of excitement leaking out, “I’m feeling more of a shot night tonight!” Teresa chuckled at her friend’s enthusiasm and downed the rest of her drink, the chime of the glass hitting the benchtop subtly echoing throughout the large kitchen. 

“Well then, we better get ready before drinking anymore,” Teresa replied, giving in to the pace of the night ahead. Kelly Anne shook her fists in the air in celebration and scrunched her face in a boisterous smile, “Yay!” Both women scurried up the stairs and to the bedroom to rummage through Teresa’s wardrobe. Kelly Anne chose a skin tight, navy blue dress with a high neck that showed a little mid drift and placed the garment on the bed while she showered. Teresa was a little more indecisive flipping through dress after dress until her breath hitched as she landed on the black mini. It showed just enough cleavage with thick white straps diagonally draped over the back. 

“That’s the one,” she spoke to nobody in particular, feeling the material between her thumb and forefinger. 

After showering and styling her chocolate brown hair in a loose curl, she applied her makeup getting close to the mirror as she swept the lengthening mascara over her lashes. “Have you decided where you want to go yet? I need to order the car,” Teresa called to her friend downstairs.

“Yeah! There’s this new club that just opened in the valley! I think it’s called Mood or something,” Kelly Anne shouted her reply over her shoulder as she filtered through the alcohol stash – sticky fingers for every type of tequila. 

~*~

The uber ride proved to be an entertaining feat as Kelly Anne jammed out to Fatman Scoop’s ‘Be Faithful’, winding down the window and feeling the turbulent air surging around her fingertips, a decent amount of 1800 silver tequila coursing through her system at that point. Teresa wasn’t as intoxicated but was in no way enjoying herself any less, her head swaying to the beat as the car pulled up across the road from Mood. 

“We’re here!” Kelly Anne squealed as she tapped enthusiastically on her knees and stomped her feet. Teresa thanked the driver and helped her friend out of the car and headed across the road to join the queue. Ten minutes and an invisible ink stamp later they walked through the double mahogany doors to be welcomed by the vibrating pulse of the speakers and the electrifying energy of the town nightlife. The club was sleek but thriving and had an almost sultry appeal – enhanced by the dim lighting accompanying the occasional strobe. Teresa beelined for the bar, looping her arm around Kelly Anne’s and guiding her to the wooden counter. She felt her heartbeat speed up momentarily as she locked eyes with the bartender – infatuating brown orbs that she could get lost in. She stood stunned for a hot minute before blinking herself out of it. 

“What can I get you?” Even his voice was like honey. 

Teresa cleared her throat and Kelly Anne perked her head up to face him, “4 shots of Agavero,” she ordered, placing up the four fingers of her right hand, just in case he didn’t hear. He chuckled slightly at her friends’ quirkiness but ran his gaze back over Teresa, in response, “Coming right up.” 

Kelly Anne and Teresa flashed each other a knowing glance as he turned around to grab the bottle and they both peeked over the counter, liking what they saw. They quickly returned to their normal stance as he placed the shot glasses in front of them and poured the tequila. Teresa handed him the money, his fingertips grazing her hand, sending shivers down her spine. 

They did the shots but not before Teresa noticed his wandering eyes, checking her out on the sly. A heat blew through her, whether from the tequila or the mysterious gaze of the hot bartender, Teresa couldn’t tell. The sweet aftertaste of the Agavero still present, Kelly Anne eagerly ushered her onto the dance floor, “I love this song!” her voice drowned out by the infectious beat. 

After a few songs the alcohol started taking effect; Teresa wasn’t a giggling over the top drunk, but a mellowed kind of floaty as her mind swirled and blended into the atmosphere. It felt like she was one with the music her head swaying with the beat as she closed her eyes and undulated her hips. She felt a presence on her back and swiftly turned to the side still in time with the music and glanced over her shoulder only to lock eyes with the gorgeous bartender. His hair was short but still had a small wave to it, which Teresa went crazy for. She noticed his gaze darken as she kept his line of sight and swayed her hips with a little more emphasis. 

Men on the dance floor started to hone in on Teresa’s vibe and gravitated toward her – a beefy blonde guy in front and a lean ebony giant behind. She caught a glimpse of Kelly Anne getting all up in a suave floppy-haired dudes personal space – not that he seemed to mind. Kelly Anne’s soft auburn hair swished left to right as she gyrated against his crotch. Teresa laughed and looked away, focussing on the men around her, their hands grazing over her body. She noticed the bartender wipe his right hand down his face, sniffing and looking away to serve a younger girl at the end of the bar.

She kept her eyes on him, watching to see if any situation was going to unfold there. The young Latina seemed to be trying to chat him up, a group of three giggling girls behind the first, encouraging her on. He took no interest but was still polite serving her drink and moved on to the guy in the corner wanting another round. Teresa swore she saw him smirk at her as he poured the drinks. 

She had been dancing for about an hour when Kelly Anne migrated back towards her yelling, “Water?” just past Teresa’s ear so she could hear over the music. Nodding her head, the pair made their way to the bar, ol’ Suave still looking on from a short distance behind at Kelly Anne. They both sat on stools, swinging their legs as brown eyes made his way toward them, “Another round ladies?” The soft rasp of his voice doing things to Teresa’s insides.  
She shook her head slightly, leaning in, “Just a water please.” He nodded shifting his gaze to Kelly Anne, “And for you?” he asked. 

“I’ll also have a water and two more shots, dealers choice,” she gave him a sloppy wink and Teresa gave her a questioning look. “Coming right up,” he replied. 

“Oh don’t worry it’s not for you,” she motioned behind her, Suave dude at the ready. She beckoned him over with the flick of her head as the bartender placed the shot glasses in front of the ladies and poured some Patrón. “This is Derek,” Kelly Anne introduced to Teresa leaving some money on the bar, Suave gave a signature grin in her direction. “Teresa,” she offered her hand, noticing brown eyes stayed within ear shot behind her. Derek gave a one second hand shake before closing in on the shots and Kelly Anne’s physique. She and Derek necked the tequila, planning on hanging at the bar for a while, resting from their previous activities. 

Easy, casual conversation struck up between the three, though Derek’s hands still roamed Kelly Anne’s body. She ushered the bartender back over, looking for another round of shots with Teresa ordering another water. He obliged, this time with Milagro. She paid him and as he turned to leave Kelly Anne called out, “Uh uh wait a second!” He turned back around to see what the issue was.

“So, what’s your story hot stuff?” Kelly Anne giggled and not so subtly winked at Teresa.  
“No story,” he glanced at Teresa, curiosity filling his mind as the edges of his mouth upturned. 

“Can we get your name at least?” she pushed on.

“It’s James.” And with that he went to serve the other end of the bar. James. Teresa will have to remember that. 

Once he was out of earshot, she shoved Kelly Anne playfully, “What are you doing?” slight embarrassment showing in her cheeks. 

“You have to show you’re interested honey!” She leaned in closer and whispered, “So you can get with that,” she pointed with her nose over the counter in James’ direction. They both cocked their heads to the left admiring the way his pants fit around his arse. 

“James isn’t interested in me,” Teresa spoke softly, minute vulnerability in her voice. 

“Oh please hun, he’s not kept his eyes off you all night! You have to be blinder than a bat not to see the way he’s looking at you,” Kelly Anne’s encouraging tone always could change her mood. Noticing James was on his way back to their end of the bar, she whispered a, “Good luck!” in her ear and sauntered back to the dancefloor, Suave in tow. 

James leant down on the bar in front of her, “So Teresa huh?” Clearly, he was listening in when she introduced herself to Derek earlier – the notion exciting her. 

“So, James huh?” Teresa tried to match his flirty tone. The bars few patrons were being handled by James’ tank of a co-worker at the other end for the moment, giving him a quick reprieve from the chaotic energy of thirsty customers. 

He smiled showing some teeth accompanied by a small chuckle making Teresa’s heartbeat speed up. She noticed how the dim lighting emphasised the way his shirt clung over his arms and bit her lip as she watched the muscles move. “Having fun tonight?” he asked.

“So far so good,” she replied, still hypnotised by his glorious biceps, “Could be better,” her eyes moving back to his, a smirk gracing her features. The notion caught James by surprise, sending a rush of adrenaline through his veins. Oh, he was liking where this was going. Unfortunately, he had to cut their conversation short to serve the swell of customers emerging from the dance floor. 

Teresa stayed at the bar, sipping her water and spun her barstool around to locate Kelly Anne. She spotted the mop of auburn in the corner, getting frisky with Derek. She giggled at her friend practically sucking his face off and resumed facing the bar, chin in hand, watching James as he worked. 

Every so often he shifted his head over his shoulder to make sure Teresa was still there – each time locking their eyes sent a rush through James’ system. Any time he had a break between customers he was back in front of Teresa casually chatting with a flirtatious undertone. 

They hung out that way for the better part of an hour – Teresa was surprised at how well they hit it off. She learned a variety of things about him – from stories of his little sister growing up to his time in the army. Teresa could tell James enjoyed talking to her by the way his face lit up every chance he had a moment to spare, calming any anxiety that remained. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and ran her index finger over the rim of her glass, them both leaning further onto the bar only a rulers length between them. 

Kelly Anne popped up behind Teresa, “Hey hun can I have my lipstick? I need to reapply.” Teresa startled out of her James induced bubble, nearly knocked her drink over which was swiftly caught by the man himself, his hand lingering on hers before pulling away. Though only touching for a second, Teresa was still saddened at the loss of contact. Kelly Anne shot an excited look at Teresa, refraining herself from squealing. “Lipstick, right,” Teresa’s voice now evened out as she rummaged through her clutch and handed her friend the wine-coloured liquid lip. 

“I’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!” Kelly Anne strutted to the bathroom. James and Teresa looked to each other sharing a light-hearted laugh. Kelly Anne promptly returned looking refreshed, Derek’s arm woven around her left side. Teresa had mostly sobered up at that point and the four settled into casual conversation until Kelly Anne and Derek became increasingly enthralled with each other. 

Deciding it was time to make her exit Kelly Anne said, “I’ll see you at the beach tomorrow Teresa,” but not before leaning down and whispering, “Get it girl!” into Teresa’s ear, winking at her and heading off with Derek. Teresa waved off her friend a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. 

“I can’t remember the last time I went to the beach, or even swam for that matter,” James input watching as Teresa’s friends left, leaving just the two of them. 

“Would you like to go?” Teresa swallowed, hoping he’d understand her meaning. 

Not wanting to get ahead of himself, James responded, “Where?”

“Swim. I have a pool.” The invitation hung in the air, James taken aback from her forward natured proposal. His eyes grew dark as the suggestion sunk in. 

“I finish in half an hour,” he smiled back at her and went to serve another customer. 

~*~

Roses by the Chainsmokers could be faintly heard emanating from the club as they exited through the back door, James’ arm hung around Teresa’s neck. She looked up at him and asked, “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah,” he replied, pointing to the black sedan across the carpark. His hand unhooked from Teresa’s being to unlock the car but was interrupted by her brash shove against the bonnet of his car. She pulled at the collar of his jacket crashing her lips onto his in a fiery explosion. It only took a beat for James to get his bearings and wrap his arms around her middle pulling her closer. He ran his hands down the back of her petite frame and cupped her arse with both hands and squeezed. A throaty moan escaped Teresa’s lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the base of his neck. She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and he obliged opening his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Teresa won this time and explored every crevice of his mouth, relishing at the taste of him. They both pulled back before letting it get any further, fierce panting on both ends. 

“If you keep that up we won’t make it to your house,” he warned while readjusting his pants. James’ tone was an octave deeper, pupils wide with want. Teresa whined at the loss of contact, her lipstick almost smeared completely off but followed him into the car. He placed his hand on her knee and traced patterns as he drove under Teresa’s direction. It was only a short drive, the music at a comfortably loud volume building the tension between them, his eyes widening as he pulled into her driveway. The metal gate adorned with a lace of cast iron obstructed most of the view of the house, but James could still tell it was probably closer to a mansion. Teresa hopped out and punched in the code and the gate gave way to an off-white villa embellished with an intricate swirl of cast iron around the balcony and a cobblestone chimney. 

James didn’t know whether to be impressed or intimidated at the sheer size of the lot – he was probably a little of both. The deep walnut double doors were panelled with an arch of glass and a cast iron handle to match the balcony railings. She ushered him inside, offering him a drink from the pristine kitchen. James was lost in awe of the mural spanning the entire front wall as he walked in before stumbling a reply, “I’m good, thanks.” 

Skipping the tour, Teresa grabbed hold of James’ hand and headed straight for the sliding door, gesturing her arm out and displaying her pool. She dropped his hand and turned to face him tilting her head, “So how about that swim?” Teresa reached behind her back and slowly unzipped her dress. 

His eyes went dark, “What about swimsuits?” he took a step closer to her.  
Now holding her dress up from the front, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “Who says we need one?” She turned to walk away, her back exposed to the midnight air, “I’ll be back in a second,” and she disappeared into the house, James watching as she went, admiring her curve and the swing of her hip. 

Forcing himself to look away James let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, feeling even more restraint in his pants now. He took his shoes off and walked the edge of the pool, promptly undressing as he went leaving his clothing scattered on the stone flooring. 

Teresa emerged through the door, some bottled water and a towel tucked under her arm and one draped around her body. She stopped to take in the beauty sculpted before her, licking her lips subconsciously. His naked figure stepped into the water – the ripple of his back and curve of his arse tensing while he did so, sent heat pooling between Teresa’s legs. James now fully submerged she made her presence known, “I brought us some towels and,” she shook the water bottles, “To stay hydrated.” A cheeky smile creeping out which he returned in spades. 

She placed the items by the gazebo and looked over her shoulder while she removed the towel covering her body. Teresa watched his jaw go slack and his pupils blow right out, a look which could only be described as hunger. She turned around and strode to the edge of the pool, diving in and coming up in front of him. The water was only fractionally cooler than the warm midnight air providing a comfortable contrast. 

“The waters nice,” she stated wading her way to the edge.

“It is now,” the low growl melting Teresa to the core. He followed her to the side, caging his body around hers, and dipping down to grip the underside of her thighs to pull around his waist. She slinked her arms over his shoulders and ghosted her lips over his but as soon as he leaned forward to chase the feeling she pulled away grinning like she won something.  
“Oh ho is that the way you want to play it?” James beamed at her, an idea forming in his mind. He cinched both hands on her waist. 

Catching on to his plan Teresa expressively shouted, “No no no no no!” And he thrust her upwards and over almost 2 meters. She was definitely as light as he’d imagined. The moment she resurfaced belly laughing she splayed her hands through the water and flicked upwards in his direction. He swept his hands back at her in retaliation, toothy grins on both their faces. Once the splash fight settled down, they were left staring at each other trying to catch their breath. Their breathing evened out, so the only sound heard was the brief howl of the summer wind. Teresa was completely enthralled with him, the way he was raking his eyes over her body only obscured by the lack of lighting, sent her stomach aflutter. 

Teresa’s blink rate slowed, and she parted her lips. A surge of adrenaline shot through her veins when James lunged forward cupping both sides of her face with his calloused hands and brought their lips together. A fiery heat built between them as he tangled his fingers in her hair and she wove her legs around his torso. Teresa squeezed his frame with her thighs and nibbled his bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss. James was more than happy to accommodate, one hand now on the small of her back as he leaned into the kiss. Teresa took his tongue in her mouth giving it a little suck provoking a muffled moan, feeling his cock twitch in the process. Their tongues danced around some more before James started tracing her jawbone with butterfly kisses and settled over her pulse point. He lightly bit her and smoothed over the area with his tongue, Teresa jutting her hips forward to force some friction. He continued to suck and lave at the area wanting to leave a mark. Something about the way she moved almost effortlessly on that dance floor sparked an animalistic need within him. 

Wanting a better view, James pushed her body down gently until she was parallel with the water, his right palm on her torso and left settled in the curve of her waist. Teresa spread her arms out and let herself float on the surface while James’ hands began to roam. She arched her back as he traced over her breasts, thumbing her already erect nipples. She moaned at the contact, throwing her head back into the water. 

“God you’re beautiful,” his voice almost a whisper, was low and raspy and full of sincerity. Teresa almost didn’t hear it, her mind giving in to the complete comfort of bobbing in the water with his hands on her body. Her face flushed and halfway returned to reality, digging her heels into his arse and gyrating at a lazy pace. He groaned at the feel and the heat emanating from her sex. 

He scooped both arms around her back and lifted her upright to kiss her. He nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip barely pausing for air as his hand snaked between them to knead her right breast. His mouth travelled downwards planting a kiss over the forming love bite he made previously and proceeded further to her collarbone. He traced his tongue over the hollow, Teresa gasping when he nibbled lightly at the end. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. James groaned and peppered kisses down the valley of her breasts and then flicked his tongue over her left nipple. Teresa arched her back instinctively as he closed his mouth around the sensitive nub and sucked while still thumbing her right. Teresa wanted nothing more than for him to take her right there. Everything about this man was maddening to her; from the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin to the way her kissed her softly but with a burning passion. 

He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue around causing Teresa to press against his hardening member and grind. His mouth popped off with a wet smacking sound and he raked his teeth over her nipple with a soft bite. Her throaty moan was loud, but she didn’t care who heard. 

James angled his head planting his soft lips on hers for a more sensual kiss. The intimacy surprised her, but it was a welcomed surprise. His right hand slipped between there bodies and travelled south, briefly fingering her naval before heading lower. His palm encapsulated her sex as she grinded down on him. He traced his middle finger over her slit feeling her arousal as she moaned into their kiss. Teresa’s hands moved down the slope of his arms and rolled over his biceps digging her nails in when he teased her clit. He dipped his finger inside without warning slowly pumping and then added another digit. Her walls were tight around him and she threw her head back when he crooked his fingers to tap that spot inside of her. Teresa’s moaning grew louder and James could feel she was almost there. He used his thumb to rub tight circles on her clit while hitting that spot at a quickening pace as a tightening coil grew inside her. He reached his left hand around and squeezed her arse sending her over the edge, waves of pleasure rolling through her. He slowed his pumping fingers helping her ride through the release, her eyebrows still scrunched together and her mouth agape. 

She slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder and panting heavily. James slid one hand around her waist and rested the other on the back of her head, subconsciously stroking the tangled mess. 

A shiver ran throughout Teresa’s body as a gust of wind blew past. 

“I think it’s time to head inside,” he motioned wading his way to the waters edge, Teresa still draped around his being. 

“Good plan. Just wait until you see the shower,” Teresa’s voice was soft but in no way tired as she bit his neck playfully. He growled at her action and sprung them both out of the water, setting her on the ground in front of him. She had forgotten just how much taller than her he was. Before she could get lost in his eyes for the gazillionth time that night, goose bumps ran down her arms and legs from the light breeze. Her and James rushed to the towels, draping them around lazily and she scurried to the door. Quickly collecting each article of clothing as he went, his hand slipped, and one shoe fell to the ground in front of him – his current momentum preventing him from stopping and he proceeded to trip and stumble a few steps to regain his balance. His towel slipped off giving a Teresa a nice view, light streaming in from the kitchen rolling over the grooves of his back.

James noticed her staring but let her enjoy the show as he bent down to pick up his shoe and towel. They hurried into the house and fumbled around in the dark once they got past the kitchen. James discarded his clothes at the bottom of the staircase and Teresa took his hand in hers and lead him up towards the bedroom leaving puddles of water in their wake. 

James was floored at the size of the ensuite; the bath was large and asymmetrical in nature positioned by the window to view the ocean, a dual showerhead encased in a ream of glass and a double vanity on the left, marbled tiles spanning the whole distance. Teresa wasted no time and dropped her towel, turning on the hot water of the shower. She tilted her head back letting the water run over her face and down her body warming her system. James watched the streams trickle over her figure, dancing over the curve of her breasts. “Aren’t you going to join me?” said Teresa pushing the water over her hairline. James only groaned as a response and tossed his towel to the floor. She raked her eyes down his front, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and releasing it through her teeth. Her breath hitched at the size of him, a smirk forming on his lips at the sound. She had an idea of his size when she rubbed against him in the pool, but the reality was so much better than anything she could imagine.

James wove his hands around her middle from behind, relishing in the heat pouring down on them. It took no time at all for a thin steamy veil to encase the glass. He ran his tongue over her neck, Teresa swept her hair to one side and tilted to grant him better access. His hands spread over her stomach pressing her into his chest – Teresa noticed his sculpted frame wasn’t the only thing that was hard. She rubbed her arse against him teasingly, forcing him to growl, deep and hungry. 

James traced his hands upwards and settled on the swell of her breasts, kneading slowly. Teresa twisted her fingers through his hair as he continued to caress the flesh of her neck. Her cheeks were flushed beet red from the combination of the steamy shower and his engorging prowess, a soft moan escaping every so often. 

She turned around to face him, her lips capturing his in a soaring kiss, hands brushing over the length of his shoulders and down his back. He groaned feeling her nipples on his chest and settled his hands on her lower back. The kiss was all consuming but at the same time intimate. His hands dug in with a passion which Teresa knew was going to leave her with a mark in the morning. 

Noticing the rippling in her finger tips, Teresa said, “How about we move this to the bedroom?” But James showed no sign of giving in, motioning his mouth back onto hers. She sunk into his touch getting lost in his infatuating energy. Snapping out of the trance, she pulled away, “Come on,” she switched off the tap and exited the shower, his hands chasing after her accompanied by a small whine. 

“Save the water,” she smiled back at him, grabbing a fresh towel and skimming it over her body. He momentarily gave himself a once over with the soft material and slung Teresa over his shoulder. She squealed and dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair as James gave her arse a smack before launching her onto the King size bed. The cushiony duvet concaved around her as James crawled up the length of her body – a perfect contrast between soft and hard. He perched his hands on either side of her head to not crush her under his bodyweight and crashed their lips together. This kiss was hot and needy, Teresa’s mind going blank at the sensations running through her. James rocked his hips over hers while their tongues intertwined making her moan. 

In one quick motion without unlocking their lips, Teresa rolled them over, her body now straddling his. She sucked on his bottom lip, keeping the rhythm of grinding down on him and ran her fingers through his hair. Breathy moans filled the room as his hands travelled down her back, his pruned fingers from the water giving a divine texture to his already calloused hands. James squeezed her arse with intensity as Teresa kissed the underside of his jaw. Kisses turned to nibbles and sucks, the area reddening as Teresa increased the force of suction. Happy with her work, Teresa moved up to bite his earlobe eliciting a groan from him, tightening his grasp on her arse. James bucked his hips growing ever impatient. “Uh uh,” Teresa stopped him. “It’s my turn now,” she whispered, blowing over his ear making his cock twitch. 

Teresa planted kisses down his abdomen, stopping a few times to gnaw his flesh, palming his cock in her hands. She kissed his naval and then above his pubic bone grasping his cock; his girth under her dainty fingers made her moan. Teresa licked the tip, laving around the head before placing it in her mouth. James groaned and threw his head back when she started to suck, lightly at first and then a little harder as her hand stroked the base of his member. He brought his gaze back up wanting to watch her and fisted his hand into her barely dry hair following the pace she had established. He groaned as she sunk her mouth deeper, holding himself back from thrusting into her wet chasm. 

She bobbed a few more times then released his cock with a wet popping sound. Before he could protest, Teresa placed her right hand over the head, thumbing circles around the slit, pecking kisses down his length. He gasped when she fondled his balls with her free hand which morphed into a moan as she flattened her tongue and licked the underside of his cock in a slow broad stroke. 

“Get up here,” he said in a low gravelly voice, pulling her back up to him by her arms and planting a needy kiss on her lips. He swiftly flipped their positions encapsulating her body and stared directly into her deep browns eyes, “God I’ve wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you.” 

His features grew ravenous and launched another series of kisses on the crook of her neck provoking hearty moans to fill the room. James took her left breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple and slinked his hand between them finding its way to her sex. He could feel just how wet she was for him when he dragged his finger over her slit. Her arousal drenched his hand making him impossibly hard, producing a low growl from deep in his throat. 

Teresa clawed at his back when he placed his cock between her folds and rubbed slowly slickening his member. He teased her clit with his head and then positioned himself at her entrance capturing her mouth as he simultaneously pushed in. Teresa raised her pelvis encouraging him deeper as he swallowed her gasp that transformed into a moan. The size of him filled her completely – her pupils blown wide with his enthrallment. The pace was slow at first until she adjusted to the desired intrusion. 

The heat rose between them, each thrust faster than the last until they found their rhythm, Teresa bucking her hips in time with his and holding onto his biceps as he fucked her voraciously. Her hands roamed his back, digging her nails in when he thrust at just the right angle. Teresa once again grabbed hold and flipped them over, sinking down on his cock and rocking her hips. James loved a girl who knew what she wanted. He admired the way her boobs bounced as she found the most pleasurable angle – she rolled her hips lifting and sinking back down as she did. 

He matched her pace with a brutal thrust that hit her g-spot every time. Loud cries of passion echoed through the house, his breathing heavier with a low grunt. She was so close, just needed that little more stimulation which James was happy to provide. Her hips bucked ferociously without rhythm looking for release as he rubbed her clit in harsh tight circles pushing her over the edge. Waves of pleasure rippled through her and he gave a last few thrusts before blowing his load with a loud grunt. The feeling of his throbbing member sending aftershocks of pleasure through her system as her vision went blank. James literally made her see stars. 

Coming down from her blissed out high and panting heavily, she collapsed onto his chest, rising and falling with his hurried breathing. Teresa enjoyed the feeling of him still inside her, though once catching her breath she rolled off him. James draped an arm around her pulling her close, she tucked into his side, her leg crossed over his body and arm on his chest.  
“That was amazing,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She smiled faintly as she drifted off to sleep, him following soon after. 

~*~

Teresa awoke to chirping birds and a stream of light filtering through the window, highlighting the white features in her room. She marvelled at the man before her, his devilishly handsome features now soft with sleep. James’ hand was tucked around her waist which pulled tighter as she tried to get up. Giving in for a few minutes she watched his chest rise and fall with his breath and noticed the birds fly past her window basking in the early morning sun. He whined when she broke free, though still fast asleep. 

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, knee bent with a silk robe hanging over her frame, admiring his peaceful state while her bath filled with water. 

A low hum of meditation music streamed through her phone as she dipped her toes into the tub and sank down into the water, lathering a rose scented body wash over her olive skin. The rustling of sheets could be heard from the bathroom as James woke from his slumber, looking around the room for Teresa. The swish of the bath water gave away her location, him lugging his figure into the bathroom. He looked down at her naked body, his cock twitching at the sight. 

“Want some company?” he asks. 

“Of course,” she scooted forward as he settled behind her, resting his back against the tub and encompassing her petite frame with his legs, slightly bent. She leaned against his back and traced lazy patterns just above his knee. 

“Did you sleep well?” she inquired.

He chuckled remembering the activities of the previous night, “I’d say so.” 

His hands motioned down her front, kneading and plucking sensually at her breasts. Teresa repositioned herself to face him, legs draped over his and planted a lazy kiss on his lips. Their sexes rocked together, an easy pace between them to match the mood of the morning. They indulged in slow, comfortable sex before heading downstairs to feed their appetite. 

Teresa made a sweet potato chorizo hash with eggs and avocado crema which he gorged himself on, admiring her cooking while they engaged in relaxed conversation. 

“Whenever you want to go for another swim let me know,” she licked her lips as she escorted him to the door. 

“How about tonight?” the grin on his face beaming in the early morning. She looked to the ground, her smile growing and catching his eye as she stood on her tiptoes pulling his shoulder down. 

“I’ll see you then,” she whispered in his ear, turning around and shutting the door without catching his reaction. His mouth hung slightly ajar as he raised his hand over his mouth and beard swiping downwards. He pulled his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and sauntered to his car. She was going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did name the club after the project runway fabric store lol mood
> 
> i didn't realise until just now that they were in three different water scenarios omg 
> 
> i orignally planned this as a one shot but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ nothings impossible


End file.
